


The Woods

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: He managed to open his mouth. It was like it had been sewn shut. “W-who are you?” He hesitated. “What are you?”There was a low chuckle, the deep sound reverberating in Brock’s ear and sending another shiver through his body, just under his skin.“I,” the creature paused, still circling around Brock, “I am Elias.”
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by "shivers" on tumblr! originally posted there, too, but i did some last minute editing.

There was no sound, except for the whistling winds waging its personal vendetta against bare tree branches. Brock could not see anything except for the black of his eyelids, could not smell anything except for the damp scent of cold snow and sharp wind, could not feel anything except for the biting chill. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black.

He didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t familiar with a place like this. 

Brock stood in the heart of a massive forest, the inky sky wrapped around him like a suffocating blanket weighing down on his lungs, rendering him unable to breathe. He saw no stars, no pale moonlight, to light up his surroundings. There was only an eerie blue glow, providing a dim glow enough for him to see, but not enough for him to pick up details. 

A crow fluttered around in the great red pines that surrounded him, shrieking with an unstoppable force. The falling snow and pine needles made Brock cringe, an action that he’s sure is embarrassing. 

He didn’t know what it meant. His heart was beating faster. His head felt foggier. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and groaned. The panic was setting in.

A subtle breeze brushed by him. It raised the hairs on his bare arms, sending a full-body shiver down his limbs. It tingled through his nerves with an intensity like lightning, like fire instead of ice. 

There was a noise—a quick snap of a twig.

Another. 

A crunch of snow.

Brock froze. He felt the cool breath of _something_ exhaling on his face. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. He wanted to run, but there was no way his body would respond.

The movement continued. A fingertip trailed down his arm, cold like hail but soft like silk.

He almost shivered again, a lick of desire.

  
He managed to open his mouth. It was like it had been sewn shut. “W-who are you?” He hesitated. “_What_ are you?”

There was a low chuckle, the deep sound reverberating in Brock’s ear and sending another shiver through his body, just under his skin.

“I,” the creature paused, still circling around Brock, “I am Elias.” Brock felt the creature smile as it spoke, “and you are Brock.”

“How do you know my name?” Brock’s voice was tight.

“I have seen you,” the voice said. “It was you who stepped into the ring. It was you who destroyed it.”

Brock shook his head. He unconsciously moved his arms, but an invisible force held them close to his body. He could not move. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about." The wind howled. "Where am I? What kind of creature are you?”

Brock felt the creature smile again, but he still couldn't see anything. 

“I am Elias, and I will collect what you owe.”

The wind howled, whipping Brock’s hair against his face. Brock grunted as the force of the gale pushed his body backwards. He felt his back against a tree, the bark rough against his shirt. He was pinned and all he could hear was Elias’s smooth voice.

He woke up shivering. There was only a vision of short blond hair as white as snow and the piercing gaze of pale blue eyes ingrained in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt deserve my usual endnotes thing, whatever. if you wanna read more of my shit (including prompts wow - but ive realised that i can procrastinate on those too) come hang with me on tumblr @mitcheemarns. 
> 
> ngl this was kinda a test-run for 1634 fae au if i ever choose to write it


End file.
